This invention relates to a fixing device for the wind shield of a safety helmet, particularly to one possible to have a windshield assembled on the helmet shell conveniently without depending on any assembly tool or bolt, able to assemble and disassemble the windshield on and from the helmet shell with quickness.
A case pertaining to a fixing device for the windshield of a safety helmet had been applied for a patent to the US Patent Office by the inventor of this invention on Oct. 22, in 2001 and acquired a patent Ser. No. 10/014,272. This invention is newly researched and developed to improve the previous one.
The objective of the invention is to offer a fixing device for the windshield of a safety helmet, able to have a windshield assembled on and disassembled from a safety helmet and conveniently and quickly, needless to depend on any assembly tool.